Agent Pink
by TheScathed
Summary: Jinx betrays Brother Blood for unknown reasons... What is her true motive in helping out the titans? RobJinxI've upped the rating due to abusive language. I do not mean offense to anyone, but it adds to the spice of the story. No lemon... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Takes place … sometime before Kid Flash. Gawd, I hate him… Jinx should be with Robin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans because if I did we would be watching Season 10 right now and Jinx would be married to Robin while Kid Flash got stuck with Starfire.

**Agent Pink**

by: MoonlightXIII

It was a fine Sunday morning, and the alarm hadn't sounded all week. Thus said, the 5 teen superheroes who formed the Teen Titans were bored like hell… Or not.

Robin was busy training, Starfire was playing with Silkie, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing who-knows-what, and Raven was reading another one of her books.

After doing the same thing everyday for the past 6 days, Robin was bored. Yes, the leader of the Teen Titans was bored. Slade was nowhere near Jump City, so Robin had nothing to obsess with, leaving him to his training. Unfortunately, after breaking his tenth punching bag this week, he decided to do something else.

"Titans!" he called everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him, hoping they were finally going to get some action. Seeing the alert, and in Beastboy's case dumbstruck, faces, he gave them a smirk. "Let's go out for pizza!"

Naturally, this started the fight between Cyborg and Beastboy regarding the pizza they were going to order: Veggie or Meatlover's?

Raven sighed as she silently thought 'Don't they do that enough during breakfast?'

Starfire, on the other hand, was ecstatic to say the least. "Oh, joy! Did you hear that Silkie?" she focused on her beloved pet, "We shall be snacking upon the wondrous pizza!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, they were all in the T-Car when Beastboy asked a surprisingly good question.

"How come we have to go in the car?" the changeling asked, "Raven could just teleport us there."

Having no answer to his, no one answered and Beastboy assumed he was wrong, as he was most of the time.

When they got there, though, they saw three people that they weren't hoping to see.

"The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination," Starfire said, making everyone wonder how she knew what the acronym meant, "What misdeeds are you committing this time?"

Stunned wondering just how Star knew that, Robin stood open-mouthed for a second, but then regained his composure and yelled their now-famous battle cry.

"Titans, go!!!"

"Hold it!" the pink-haired leader of the trio yelled, "What are you attacking us for now?"

The Titans halted mid-stride, as they took heed of Jinx's words. "Well…" Robin started.

"You mean, you are not attempting the act of stealing the delicious food known as pizza?" Starfire asked, extinguishing the starbolt she had been charging.

"No, we weren't, snot-lickers," retorted a midget in a green suit, "Now, leave us alone, unless you want your butts kicked."

Jinx suddenly cupped Gizmo's mouth with a slender hand and said, "Don't mind him, we were just eating pizza."

"And jus' where'd you get the money to pay for a pizza? I'll bet anything you stole it!" Cyborg asked, unconvinced.

"Hey, the H.I.V.E. takes care of its students," Jinx said, giving off her most charming smile, "You should know that, Stone."

"Why you little-" Cyborg started.

"Actually, Cyborg," Raven interrupted, "If they stole anything, we would've known. And her story IS credible."

"Guys, can we just get a pizza, PLEASE?" Beastboy spoke up.

At that point, the other Titans and Jinx's group, turned to stare at the changeling.

"You're right, might as well enjoy our Sunday," Robin agreed, but as luck would have it, the only table available was the one right next to the H.I.V.E.'s.

"Rob, you gotta' be kiddin' me, we can't sit next to them," Cyborg reasoned, "We're heroes, they're… the opposite. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Now that's just not fair!" Jinx yelled at the mechanical man, "We haven't done anything bad all week! In fact, I've been a _very_ good girl," the last part seemed to be aimed for Robin, because she looked at him just as she said it.

Fortunately for him, he was the only one who noticed.

After eating up, the Titans wanted to head back to the tower, but Robin had other plans. The H.I.V.E. had left ten or so minutes earlier.

"Hey, guys, listen…" the Boy Wonder told his teammates, " I'm gonna' walk around a bit. I could use a stretch after all my intense training."

"Well…. If you say so, Rob" Cyborg answered, "Watch yourself. If those H.I.V.E nuts give you trouble, just call."

"When have I ever not been careful?" Robin retorted.

As the T-Car sped off, he went in the direction of the park, but as soon as the car was out of sight, he changed direction and headed for a back alley.

"Took you long enough," a familiar female voice said, "I was starting to worry you ditched me."

"Oh? And what if I really was ditching you?" Robin asked, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Jinx gave him a smirk… But then, her expression turned to one of worry, which the Boy Wonder quickly noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slight worry in his voice as well.

"Gizmo and Mammoth are getting… suspicious about why I restrain them," the pink-haired goth answered, "I'm not sure how much longer we can do this…"

"Jinx, you've been useful enough," Robin put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Why not come back with me to Titans Tower?"

"As if… And hang out with those losers?" Jinx retorted, "You know the Headmaster will be hunting me if I do that."

"Well, if you knew…" Robin asked her, confused, "Why did you agree to help us out?"

"What? You mean telling you where the new Academy is? That was nothing," she giggled, "The longer they take building a new one, the more time I have to my self."

"That can't be the only reason…" Robin accused her, somewhat teasingly, "Come on. Out with it."

"Well… I guess I just don't like Blood," Jinx lied, "He's just so… Old-fashioned."

'She'll run out of excuses soon enough,' Robin thought, 'I'll know her true motive sooner or later.'

"So.. You have the new schematics for Blood's new weapon?" the Boy Wonder asked, back to business.

"What? Oh, yeah," his inside girl produced a pink compact disc, "What'd you expect? Told you I was being a good girl."

Robin takes the disc and slips it into one of the many compartments of his utility belt.

"And now, I suppose you want… What, exactly?" Robin opened up his end of the bargain, "You never did tell me what you wanted in exchange."

"Oh, Robby, you wound me," she answered, dramatically touching her heart, "Do you really think I had some ulterior motive in doing this?"

'Yes,' Robin thought, but instead voiced, "No, I'm sorry. Everybody deserves a second chance. I should know."

"R-really?" Jinx stuttered, she had clearly expected him to say yes.

"Well, sure," Robin smiled at her, " For all I know, you could be turning over a new leaf. I don't really know all that much about you in the personal area."

"T-thanks, I didn't think anyone would-"she cut herself off and became contented with flashing a genuine smile.

'Maybe she was telling the truth,' Robin pondered in his mind, but his conscience countered, 'That's just the hormones talking.'

"Say, why don't we…" Robin started a slight blush on his cheeks, "grab some pizza or something, so we can get to know each other better?"

Jinx put her hands on her hips in a bossy-but-still-cute-manner, "Didn't we all just have pizza?"

'Nice going, boy-blunder,' his inner self mocked him, 'You probably like her.'

"Oh, ummm…" Robin was at a loss for words, with both his hormones and his newly-reformed ally bearing down on him, "A stroll in the park, then?"

She smiled again, and taking his arm like the girlfriend he never had, she said, "How's this for an answer?" as she laid her head on his shoulder, cotton-candy hair brushing against his face.

'Well… this is comfortable,' the inner teenage boy in him remarked, to which he replied, 'Shut up.' How original.

Ten minutes later, they were at the local park… Amusement park.

"Hey, this isn't the park!" Jinx commented as they approached the main entrance.

"Well, it's less likely for anyone to recognize us here…" Robin simply answered, "I look like some acrobat and you look like a clown."

'A cute clown,' his inner voice said, 'with a very nice bu-'

'Knock it off,' the flustered boy wonder yelled at his inner voice.

"Hey, Robby…" came the concerned voice of the HIVE graduate, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Robin answered nervously, "Hey! Let's get some cotton candy." He then dashed off towards the cotton candy booth, pink-haired witch in tow.

"Are you mocking me?" Jinx yelled in his ear, "You'd better not be mocking me!"

Meanwhile, at the regular park where they would've gone if Robin's inner voice hadn't convinced Robin otherwise… A picnic was being held… An _evil _picnic.

"Billy numerous," asked a man in an orange-and-black helmet, "Could you pass the catsup?"

"Sure thing, your Sladeness," Billy Numerous replied as he made several copies of himself that passed the bottle of catsup on until it reached Slade.

"My thanks," Slade gave a slight nod before turning to Red X and whispering, "We should have picnics like this more often."

"Agreed," the skull-masked villain answered.

Then, Slade took the bottle of catsup and laid some on his hotdog, which he then slammed into his face.

"Oh, right," Slade said to no one in particular as he hid behind a tree so he could take off his mask and eat in peace.

"That's really mature," Gizmo commented, "Like no one's going to peek."

"Hey, where's Jinx?" Mammoth asked.

"Probably getting laid somewhere," the midget retorted, "You know her; that snot-eater thinks she's a bedroom goddess."

Back at the amusement park, Robin and Jinx were finishing off their last ride. To Robin's amusement, Jinx had asked him to go on a merry-go-round.

"So… You're a Gotham boy, huh?" Jinx asked, "What's it like there?"

"Well… Crime rate's pretty low considering how good Batman is," Robin answered, "Though it still gets pretty bad at night."

The ride had come to a stop and they agreed to part ways after leaving via the main entrance. As they walked there…

"So… Why'd you come here?" Jinx asked, "Your old man doesn't need your help anymore?"

"He's not really my dad," Robin felt it safe to tell her, "Though I do look up to him that way."

"I wish I had a father figure…" Jinx muttered, "Well, I had fun today."

"I… had a lot of fun, too." Robin confessed, "You wanna'… do it again some time?"

She smiled wider at this, "You bet."

"I guess I'll be going…" Robin turned to leave, "See you around, Agent Pink."

Jinx laughed and the sound was quite pleasant to Robin's ears.

"Robby, wait up," Jinx caught up to him and turned him around.

"Wha-" he was cut off as her lips pressed against his in a short kiss. It may have been short, but it jolted up Robin's inner voice again.

'Paradise,' his inner voice muttered, as though in a drug-induced high. For the first time all day, Robin agreed with it.

As she pulled away, Robin grabbed her and kissed her again, longer this time around.

The goth's face was bright red as she said, "We should definitely do this again."

"Definitely," both Robin and his inner voice agreed.

As she turned to leave, she said, "See you soon, okay?"

Me: That was Agent Pink. Should I write Chapter 2? It's actually okay to leave it here…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 of agent pink. Thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Deathwish911 whose story "Two birds and a Luck Charm" inspired me to write this one. You should check it out, it's on my fave list. You might have to do some digging, though, as my fave list is HUGE.

To the guy who said "Holy fanfiction, Batman!" Very nice mantra, and thanks for reviewing. Say Chapter 3 next, 'kay?

To the guy who is using either a Latino or Spanish name, thanks for reviewing.

To Magical Girl, yes, I also hate Kid Flash.

To Irishfighter, thanks for the positive review.

To those who wondered, I mentioned Slade was out of town, what I really meant was that that was as far as the Titans knew. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 2 of Agent Pink

by: The Scathed

Robin walked home and was met by Starfire who looked like a housewife who was accusing her husband of cheating. It was already 6 pm.

"Where have you been, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked in a not-so-jolly tone, "You said you would only be taking a breath of fresh air."

At that point, a red light appeared in a nearby hallway. It moved closer to reveal that it was Cyborg, a rare scowl on his face, "Yeah, Rob, I don't think it'd take ya' 8 hours to catch some air."

A dark portal then appeared to Robin's immediate left, foretelling the arrival of their resident empathy. "Yes, that is rather curious behavior, Robin," Raven joined the argument, "What were you really doing this afternoon?"

Suddenly, a green spider slid down from a thread of web hanging from the ceiling. As it neared the floor, it changed into Beastboy, who smiled and said, "Dude," earning him a death glare from Raven which said, "You're not helping!"

"What's with you guys?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I just ran into a friend of mine."

"Uh-huh," Cyborg retorted teasingly, "What did you do? Go out on a date or somethin'?"

Much to the Titan's surprise, Robin seemed nervous as he answered, "Ummm… No way! We were just… uhhh… Catching up! Yeah, that's it!"

'Nice going, idiot,' Robin's inner voice chimed in.

Regaining his composure, Robin quickly pulled out the disc from his utility belt and handed it to Cyborg, "Cyborg, load this CD into the computer and study its contents."

"Uh… Rob?" Cyborg asked nervously," Why is this CD pink? You're not… a fag, are you?"

Robin shot him a look that would make batman scared, nonverbally giving him the message, "HELL NO!"

**(Divider)**

Meanwhile, at the new HIVE Academy…

"Jinx, where were you?" came the semi-agitated voice of the Headmaster, Brother Blood, "Today is National Villain's Day, we were having an evil picnic in the park, while you were?"

"Ummm…" Jinx answered with the same expression, and tone in her voice which she had practiced on the way home in case something like this would happen, "I was celebrating in my own special way?"

"Pish," Gizmo joined in, "You were probably laying someone down at the old Biker Joint, you snot-muncher."

"Ahhh… Very well, then," Brother Blood declared, smiling that creepy smile, "If you were celebrating National Villain's Day with sex, drugs and violence, I suppose there's really nothing wrong with that."

Then, his mood darkened almost instantly as he added, "But, next time. Warn me. Master Slade Wilson was looking for you."

"Was that before or after he ate his hotdog?" Mammoth asked.

"After," Blood simply replied.

"Understood, Headmaster," Jinx answered with an obviously fake, but still cute smile.

**(Divider)**

Back at the Titans Tower, Cyborg finishes analyzing the files on the pink CD…

"Hey, Robin," Cyborg voiced his curiosity, "These are the blueprints of the new HIVE Academy, and even its secret location. Heck, you even have Blood's personal diary! Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Like I said, Cyborg," Robin simply answered, "From a friend."

"Well, whoever this friend is," Cyborg practically yelled as he opened Blood's diary, "You gotta' introduce me sometime."

'Oh, you already know her,' Robin thought, but just said, "Sure thing, Cy."

For the next 2 hours, the Titans (even Raven) laughed their asses off as they read Blood's diary, containing entries such as:

April 29, 2007

Dear Diary,

That idiot Slade is making us all gather together tomorrow for National Villain's Day! He wants us all to have an evil picnic, that madman! I don't see why we have to follow him around just because he's a fag wearing dreamy orange and black armor… I should be the fag wearing that armor! Wait… That doesn't sound right. Anyway…

It's not fair! They all like HIS armor, what about me? No one likes my red uniform, they all think I'm emo! WHY? WHY? WHY/

End entry.

"He even made a typo on that last why, that fagot!" Cyborg screamed into between laughs," Oh, well, time to study the blueprints!"

"Hmmm… You'd think we would've done that before reading Brother Fag's diary," Beast Boy commented, once again not receiving a response from the others.

**(Divider)**

"Spill it, Pixie," Gizmo said as he followed the HIVE's only goth girl, "I KNOW you weren't getting laid."

"And how would you know, Brainiac?" Jinx asked, venom dripping off of that last word.

"BECAUSE, I put a microchip in your clothes while you were sleeping," Gizmo answered, stating it as those it was a well-known fact," Whenever you take off your clothes, the microchip transforms into a mini-camera that records you for the next 10 or so minutes, then sends it to my personal gallery on my PC. I haven't received a single video of you since you took a bath yesterday!"

"Is that the same gallery where you store your hentai?" Jinx asked, her eyes blazing, "Well?"

"Um… Yeah," the stalker midget chuckled nervously as he bolted away from the goth, "HELP! There's a madwoman after me!"

"Perv!" Jinx yelled at him from a distance while sending a hex wave in his general direction.

**(Divider)**

Meanwhile… On a nearby rooftop…

"Everything's ready, Robin," Raven reported, "We can raid the HIVE as soon as you give the word."

"Excellent," the Boy Wonder answered," Wait for my signal, there's something I have to do first."

Before his team could answer, Robin leapt off of the building towards a back alley.

"I'm gonna' follow him," Raven told Cyborg, "You stay here."

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Beastboy interrupted, answered by another death glare from the half-demoness.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire explained, "I believe it would be best for Raven to follow Robin alone. She is most good at hiding in dark alleys."

"Right, if you don't come back in five minutes, we'll go on without you," Cyborg told the empath.

"That's… Stupid," Raven retorted before transforming into her namesake and diving into the alley below, where she saw something very weird.

"We're raiding the hive," Robin told the pink-haired girl in his arms," Go to the tower. I don't want you in the Academy when the place blows up."

"I…" Jinx answered nervously, knowing her decision would affect her destiny, "I'll go."

"Good girl," Robin said as he kissed her, unaware of the black bird whose eyes grew wide at the sight of them.

Me: Another chapter in the story. Please review. I'd like as many opinions as possible. Heck, you could just write "Dude," as far as I'm concerned.


End file.
